User blog:Endercreeper9999/Three characters announced and more stuff released
Character announcements The following section contains information on the characters that I am working on, two of which will be released soon (One being complete and the other a beta 0.1). There is a third, although he will not be done for a while, or not at all. Character 1: Doge Since the original version of Doge isn't all that good, I will be making three versions of Doge, two being joke characters. The version to be released uses the sprite seen above, and is a modified version of Moar Krabs. The other will be an edit of Galactus, replacing his head with a doge head, and changing his palette to better match Doge. The last version is the fighter version, which will play more like a fighter than a one-button/joke character. The sprites will essentially be Doge's head on a stickman body. Set release date: 5/9/2014 (First version only) Character 2: Zero (Mega man series) With the sprites of some characters from Project X zone being released on the spriters resource, I have decided to make a version of Zero (Mega Man) with these sprites. He MIGHT use the EoH template, but with the AI toned down to be less spammy, so mugen novices or veterans can use the character without much hassle. Planned release date: Early 2015/December 2014 (Keep in mind I have to assemble all the sprites to make the characters animations. Release date is not final, and may change) Character 3: Emily Koopette This character is a joint project between me and DatKoopaTroopa. Emily Koopette (Otherwise known as just Emily) is DatKoopaTroopa's girlfriend, and we have decided to make her a mugen character, along with Dan Koopa (Who is DatKoopaTroopa's OC). The character was designed by Emily, and we have used NO body the dragon's Koopa Troopa sprites as a base. Until later versions, her voice clips will come from Princess Bubblegum. The character itself is a koopa with a pink shell and shoes, accompanied by flowing, brown hair. Dan Koopa has a completely different design, but that's for another blog post. Set release date: November 2014 (Beta 0.1) Extras Here are some extras that I have made. Downloads included at the bottom. Princess Bubblegum palettes I have made three palettes based off of the Mario princess respectively for Madoldcrow's Princess Bubblegum character. They replace palettes 10, 11 and 12 although the palettes positions can be switched around in .Def file included with the download. Along with character itself, they only work with mugen 1.0 Download: Mediafire Scorpion palettes Due to SeanAtly's Scorpion character having a shortage of palettes, I made a pack of extra palettes for the character. Most are based off other video game characters, such as the Huggable from the battle bears franchise. They replace the left-over Sub-Zero palette and fill up the blank palette slots. I won't include images, since there are quite a lot of palettes. You will, obviously enough, require the source character to use these palettes, although they also work with Sub-zero by the same creator. Download: Mediafire Category:Blog posts